


Harry potter is a boy

by Vera Skylark (TaintedInk)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedInk/pseuds/Vera%20Skylark
Summary: Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the golden boy, is a boy. Everyone knows that. but what if Harry wasn't a boy after all?





	Harry potter is a boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloverWillmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverWillmoon/gifts).



_thoughts'_  "speaking" § parseltongue§ "*other languages*"

/\/\Harry-James-Potter-is-a-boy/\/\

_'Harry James Potter is a boy, always has been a boy, and, as far as the wizarding was concerned, always will be a boy. But maybe, just maybe, this is another thing they got wrong, perhaps Harry isn't a boy, they've never asked Harry if Harry's a boy, so they could be wrong and Harry could not be a boy, but if Harry wasn't a boy, then what would Harry be?...'_

Thought one lonely little child, sitting on a swing, hands freezing from the cold rusty metal, hair plastered to their face as the rain fell fast and hard, beating against the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> **~and so the story begins~**


End file.
